Gundam - Wufei and the Hangnail
by Takori Fan
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all...? If you don't enjoy Wufei bashing just skip the fic...


Title: Wufei and the Hangnail  
Author: trowachild  
Rating: G (Nothing too bad)  
  
Author's Note:  
This was the first story I retyped after my entire computer got   
wiped out. That is the only reason I uploaded it first. Don't ask me   
where the idea came from. I wrote the story months ago and I think I was   
having the same problem he has (Ok I am a nail biter). It's not very   
well written but a lot of people said it was cute so... enjoy my first   
story!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo was walking back to his room when He heard someone crying.   
He looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from when   
He turned to Wufei's room. He slowly walked up to it and turned the   
Knob to see if it was locked.  
  
"Wufei, you ok?" He called.  
  
The crying stopped and no one answered for a second. Duo was   
about to go in when he heard the familiar voice of Wufei, "No... I'm   
fine!" He yelled back but he could here a weakness in his voice //Is   
he hurt... I can't just leave him here if he is//.  
  
"You sure?" Duo asked opening the door a little but he heard   
someone stand up and push it shut.  
  
"I'm fine!" Wufei yelled.  
  
//He's lying I know it...// "I know something is wrong Wufei...   
Let me in!"  
  
"No... I'm fine... Now leave me alone," Wufei yelled anger   
growing in his voice now.  
  
"I'm not leaving in till you let me in." Wufei fell silent and   
Duo got worried, "Wufei?" //What happen...? maybe he's too weak to   
answer... or maybe he's trying to escape//.  
  
Duo was about to break open the door when it just opened itself.   
Wufei appeared on the other side holding his hand, "Ok... come in."  
Duo walked in and Wufei followed him, "So what's wrong Wu-man?"   
Duo asked turning around?"  
  
"Well..." Wufei looked down in disgrace before continuing, "Well   
I bite my nails..." Duo just stared at him for a second before he   
stared laughing, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Is that why you were crying... because you bite your nails?" He   
laughed.  
  
"No... you didn't let me finish," Wufei grumbled.  
Duo stopped laughing but the smiled refused to leave his   
face, "So... what's the problem?"  
  
"Well..." He held out his hand and Duo examined all five of   
them, "I... I... I have a hang nail and it really hurts," He cried.  
  
Duo looked up from Wufei's hand and his smile grew   
wider, "This... this is what you were crying about?" Wufei   
nodded, "Ok... This isn't a big deal... Lets just rip it off!"  
"No!!" Wufei cried hiding his hand.  
  
The door opened and Quatre appeared, "anything wrong I heard   
Wufei scream...?" He asked.  
  
"No..." Wufei stated.  
  
"Yeah... come over and look at this," duo urged him over. Quatre   
walked over to them, "Wufei show him," Wufei looked away clenching   
the hand, "Wu..."  
  
"Ok, ok," Wufei said showing his hand to Quatre. Quatre looked at   
it then shrugged.  
  
"I knew you bit your nails," Quatre smiled.  
  
"No... not that he has a hang nail!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Great why don't you tell the world!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
Suddenly Trowa came walking in, "Who has a hang nail?" He asked   
walking over to the group.  
  
"Wufei," Quatre said turning to Trowa.  
  
"Why don't you just clip it off?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wufei here is too chicken," Duo whined turning away from Wufei.  
  
"No I'm not... It just hurts."  
  
"Oh come on... It'll only hurt for a second," Quatre said.  
  
"N.O. No!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Ok then just live with the pain... Lets go," Duo said to   
everyone. Duo, Trowa and Quatre started to leave when Wufei yelled.  
  
"Don't leave me!"  
  
Duo turned to him and smiled, "Fine... Then will you let us   
help?" Duo asked.  
  
"......... Yes" Wufei whined.  
  
"Ok then... Anyone have a nail clipped?" Quatre asked. They all   
shook their heads, "Oh great... Now will have to do it the hard   
way..."  
  
"The hard way," Wufei cried backing away.  
  
"Don't worry it won't hurt... That much," Quatre said.  
  
"No... Don't hurt me!!" Wufei hit the wall.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Heero entered the room.  
  
"Oh great!" Wufei growled.  
  
"Wufei has a hang nail," Trowa said.  
  
"Need a nail clipper?" Heero pulled one out and handed it to Duo.  
  
"Great...! Now come here Wufei," Duo said.  
  
Wufei looked down at his hand then at Duo, "No!"  
  
"Come on Wufei!" Duo whined, "Don't be such a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby," He inched his way over to Duo.  
  
"Good now just stay still," Duo said pulling out his thumb. He   
took the nail clipped and moved it toward the nail, "It'll be over in   
a..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Does anyone have a band aid?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End...  
  
(So was that twisted enough for ya...? More coming soon ^_^)  
  



End file.
